


Airplanes

by theaterkid821



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Parents, F/M, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: Your friend goes to visit his parents, but something goes terribly long in the airport.





	Airplanes

You were walking over to Alexander’s place, Chinese food in hand. You tried to have a pleasant evening with your friends, but all you could think of was John. He was your love and your life; you didn’t tell him though. He was so nice and sweet, but you don’t want to ruin your friendship. He was close to you, he’d helped you out of so many hard times. You remember the day he told you he was leaving.

You were reaching for a box on the shelf, and your shirt rode up a little, showing some of the scars and bruises on your back. John walked in and gasped, “(Y/N), what are those scars on your back from?”

“It doesn’t matter John. Don’t worry about it.” You were panicking. He touches your back but you flinch away, it was second nature by now.

“It matters to me.”

“It’s nothing. My dad just… Gets drunk and angry… It’s my fault anyway…”

“No (Y/N). It isn’t your fault. It was never your fault. Please, let me help you.”

“I-I’ll take care of it. Why did you come here anyway?”

“(Y/N) I have to go. My family has some reunion for a week and I’m being forced back to South Carolina for a bit.”

You start to tear and hug him tightly, “please be safe.”

You swear you could feel him smell your hair, “of course.”

It’s been a week now and you were more than ready for him to come home to you and the others. You were about to knock on Alex’s door when you get a call on the phone. From John. You think it’s a little strange, but you pick up, “Hello?” You heard some very heavy panting on the other side

“(Y/N)…” he says so quietly you almost didn’t hear him.

“John? What’s wrong?”

“I just… I don’t know how long I have until they find me… I just wanted to tell you something…”

“What do you mean? Have who find you? Is everything okay?” you asked even though knew that it clearly wasn’t.

“(Y/N)… I lo-” a loud gunshot was heard and you didn’t hear his heavy breathing anymore.

“John? John! No no no no… Stay with me please… for your friends… For me, please… I didn’t even get to say that I love you too… Because I do… I really do… I-”

The call suddenly gets disconnected, and you are left a sobbing mess on Alexander’s doorstep. They, of course, heard you yelling into your phone like a maniac and came outside to bring you in and shower you with hugs and cuddles. On any other day, you would enjoy it, but you still couldn’t believe that he was really gone.

. . .

It had only been a day or so, and you were just trying to move on from it. Your friends were clearly better at it than you since in the middle of the day they were grinning messes around you. You hated their positivity. At the end of the work day, they ushered you into an empty room. They kept telling you, “you’re gonna love it.” You shrugged it off and turned on the lights.

And there he was, clothes ragged and ponytail a mess. You run to hug him tightly and he does the same. You snuggle your head into the crook of his neck, letting a few tears fall.

“Y-you’re back… how did you…”

“I was running, and I had to drop my phone to run. I’m okay…” He smiles softly. “By the way, I heard what you said.”

“Oh…” he strokes your cheek and leans in to kiss you softly. You move your arms around his neck to pull him closer; if it was even possible.

You were cut short by the sound of cheering from behind you from your friends. You roll your eyes and take his hand in yours, “so my place?”

“Can’t think of anything else I’d rather do.”


End file.
